Prueba Circunstancial
by Sinerith
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que, haces algo con intención inocente y debido a malas jugadas del destino acaba pareciendo lo que no es? Pues eso le pasó a Wes he aquí la historia. OneShot! WesXJen


**Prueba circunstancial**

_**Disclaimer**: Power Rangers Time Force es propiedad de Disney y todos los personajes que utilizo, pertenecen a esta a excepción de aquellos que han sido de mi propia inversión. --_

¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que, haces algo con intención inocente y debido a malas jugadas del destino acaba pareciendo lo que no es? Pues eso le pasó a Wes he aquí la historia.

Era un lindo día de campo Katie , Jen , Lucas y Trip comían y platicaban alegremente mientras a una moderada distancia de ellos se encontraba el Red Ranger sentado sobre el pasto , con los brazos cruzados y una enorme marca de mano en su rostro. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que apenas había podido reaccionar. Lucas lo miró y le lanzó un pan. No lo querían cerca de ellos. Wes mordió el pan y después cruzó de nuevo los brazos, con una expresión de inconformidad.

_11 horas, 23 minutos y 7 segundos antes…_

Se puso de pie, dio unos cuantos pasos impacientes y se acostó de nuevo: Era la cuarta noche que escuchaba ese extraño ruido. La primera noche lo había ignorado, pero a la noche siguiente el ruido había regresado, no había dormido tres noches seguidas y había decidido a acabar con ese ruido. Sin embargo el ruido provenía desde aquel lugar en el que tantas veces había soñado en estar, aquel lugar objeto de sus sueños y perteneciente a la dueña de su corazón.

Aunque debido a su condición de hombre había ciertas cosas "básicas" ligeramente y circunstancialmente más importantes que el amor: El sueño, la comida, La televisión y las mujeres. Y ahora alguna cosa extraña estaba turbando una de ellas, debería pagar por eso.

Wesley Collins dio unos pasos cautelosos llevando en la mano un matamoscas como arma, llego a donde Lucas dormía y paso rápidamente para no despertarlo. Llegó a Katie y se dispuso a pasar lentamente, pero sintió de pronto un fuerte apretón en su mano, 'Oh no Katie me atrapó' La miro pero esta seguia dormida. _"No puedes ganarme "_ella murmuró dormida mientras que Wes contenía las lágrimas y el grito que estaba apunto de salir, cuan fuerte era su amiga, y cuan peligrosa era estando dormida. Unos momentos después dejo de sentir el apretón ¿se le habría muerto la mano?, volteó a ella y Katie la había liberado. Suspiró, se sobó su mano y siguió su andar sigiloso. Subio las escaleras lentamente, como dudando y de pronto se hallo frente a la cama de su amada, donde ella descansaba como un hermoso ángel, cuanto deseaba tocarla, sentirla, decirle que la amaba…

"_¡¡Ñam, Ñam Ñam i, i, i!!! __"_ Se escuchó de pronto, venia desde el otro lado, debajo de la cama de Jen , salió de sus románticos pensamientos, empuño su matamoscas y corrió apresuradamente.

"_¡¡¡Ñam,Ñam,Ñam i,i.i!!!"_ , escuchó de nueva cuenta ¡ lo estaba retando! _"¡Ahora veras!"_ Dijo él en voz baja, llegando del otro lado, empezó a golpear debajo de la cama, vio una extraña sombra deslizarse rápidamente hacia el buró de la cama, en su rápido correr para perseguirlo se había golpeado con la punta de la cama, se sobó el pie, tropezó contra los zapatos de Jen ( que tontos zapatos… un.n) ,dio unas volteretas, se golpeó contra el buró y cayó sobre Jen quien abrió los ojos de pronto para encontrar a Wes entre sus pechos. _" ..Este... Hola"_ Dijo Wes con una sonrisa forzada.

"_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ Su estridente voz se escucho por toda la torre del reloj. Trip encendió la luz, Lucas se levantó en alerta dispuesto a luchar .Katie corrió a la cama de su amiga. Se le fue la boca hasta abajo al ver a Wes sobre Jen.

"_¡¡¡Pervertido!!!!"_ Gritó Jen lanzándole una bofetada como ninguna. Katie tomó a Wes de la ropa y de un solo movimiento lo lanzó a las escaleras, el red ranger rodó por estas y al caer se encontró con los pies de Lucas y Trip quienes lo miraron amenazadoramente._ "uh, oh"_ expresó

_Regresando al día de campo..._

"_Y así fue como todo sucedió "_Dijo Wes, miró a quien lo había escuchado, un perro estaba a su lado mirándolo con la cabeza inclinada. El perro vio a una perra y se fue tras ella.

_"¡Ingrato! ...¡ Ya te acordarás de mi cuando te deje!" _le gritó.

_"Fufuli, ven aquí pequeño"_ se escuchó en la voz de Jen, Wes miró hasta allá y vio al tal _' Fufuli'_ quien no era mas que un pequeño hámster que 'extrañamente' había aparecido después del incidente de aquella noche. 'Fufuli' llegó a Wes pero este lo miro con desprecio y odio y Fufuli corrió a Jen. Cuanto odiaba a ese hámster.

Y así fue como nuestro amigo y red ranger favorito de muchas vivió otra aventura más, después de dos semanas Wes fue perdonado y se le admitió volver a comer en la mesa, Fufuli desapareció un día de la torre del reloj, aunque nunca los rangers del futuro supieron que Wes lo había mandado al país de los hámsteres bonitos.

Por eso la moraleja de esta historia es... _"¡¡¡Nunca hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas, y nunca hagas caso a ruidos extraños por que podrías salir muy lastimado!!!"_ gritó Wes a la audiencia.

------------------------------

¡Hola gracias por leer este fic , la idea se me ocurrió anoche y hoy la escribí , por favor si te ha gustado deja un review te lo agradecería mucho .¡Nos vemos!


End file.
